1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of vehicles. The present invention in particular relates to vehicles that can be used by able-bodied or physically handicapped people, for example for sports and recreation activities.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Recreational chairs for physically handicapped people who for example move around in a wheelchair are generally complex and expensive products. Vehicles, such as wheelchairs, for example, with a structure particularly adapted to playing a sport, such as basketball, rugby, tennis, or a water sport, are generally made with a tubular metal structure. Furthermore, the vehicles used for athletic or recreational activities are generally specific to a particular activity. The relatively high manufacturing cost of these vehicles naturally limits their use to physically handicapped people who are very interested in a specific activity. There is therefore a need to reduce the cost of the vehicles used by physically handicapped people. There is also a need to develop and facilitate access by the entire public to activities or recreation done in a vehicle, for people with or without physical handicaps. Lastly, there is also a need for the vehicles to be adaptable to several activities.